lazo, luz, juego, oscuridad new adventure
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: a Yami y Bakura se les encomienda una misión: ayudar a sus hikaris a detener una amenaza antigua, y salvar el mundo. Yugi se rencuentra con su gemela Yui quien también es la hikari del faraón. Apenas se rencuentren las aventuras espesaran. Pésimo summary lo se, amm.. solo pasen y lean, a nadie le ase mal, Advertencia: ¡soy nueva!


1.-Cartas y aviones parte 1

El joven de cabello tricolor se dejo caer sobre su cama, la luz del atardecer daba un ambiente aunmas melancólico de lo que el chico se sentía, dirigió su mirada al calendario que estaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, la fecha que sería la siguiente en ser tachada le produjo una pequeña sensación de humedad en los ojos,

"mañana será ese día" le dijo al vacio "el día en que perdí tres de mis seres queridos"

Mientras en otra parte de la misma casa, el abuelo del mismo joven miraba pensativo el papel delante de él. "eso significa que las cosas podrán cambiar mucho en los próximos días. Debo buscar eso".

En su habitación el joven de mirada inocente se encontraba dando vuelta a sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto se acordó de alguien muy especial para él y que hace buen tiempo no veía ni le escribía. "es cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado me olvide completamente de Yui, ¿Cómo pude olvidar a mi hermanita?"

Miro una vez más a su escritorio, antes de pararse y sentarse frente a él, para después sacar algunas hojas de papel en blanco, un cuaderno, un lápiz y una pluma.

"bien debo recompensarla y escribirle todo lo que ha pasado, aparte de algunas disculpas, y preguntarle porque no me ha escrito nada. Se dijo mientras empezaba a escribir el borrador de su carta en el cuaderno.

Mientras esto pasaba en Japón, en el antiguo Egipto del mundo espiritual un joven faraón de cabellos igual de raros que el joven escritor estaba mirando por la ventana de su palacio, a su lado se encontraban dos de sus más leales sirvientes y aquienes podía considerar amigos.

"¿se encuentra bien alteza?"Pregunto el mago tras notar el gran suspiro que avía lanzado al aire el moreno, "si, es solo que pensaba en mis amigos y en yugi" respondio

"les extraña mucho ¿verdad?" dijo una niña morena

"así es, y la verdad es que todo era más divertido con ellos, y no hubo día que se pareciera al otro."

"es verdad, yo me encariñe mucho con el amo Yugi" informo el mago.

"no eres el único maestro mahad. "Informo la joven

"bueno que mas podemos decir, creamos unos lazos de amistad muy fuertes."

En México:

"¡Yui Akari Motou! ¡Baja en este preciso instante!" pidió un anciano de estatura media y cabello blanco azulado, con puntas en gris y algunos mechoncitos plata

"nope...ya mero termino esta labor de rescate"

El anciano se quedo mirando a un árbol en el cual una joven parecida a Yugi solo que un poco más baja de estatura y el pelo no paliando con la gravedad a excepción de unos tres mechoncitos en la punta de su cabeza, que recordaban a una estrella se encontraba llevando una pequeña ave a su nido, al llegar miro asía abajo y una expresión que daba a entender no savia como avía llegado hasta ese punto se hiso presente en su cara.

"jeje… tío… ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí verdad?"Dijo con algo de nerviosismo, al anciano le salió una gotita de sudor detrás de la nuca mientras que casi sufre una caída al estilo anime.

"no, y si no bajas pronto me comeré tu pieza de pan, aparte de que no te dejare ir a Japón."

Esta declaración hiso que la niña se bajara en un par de segundos.

"ya estoy aquí."Y puso una carita que recordaba a konata.

En Egipto antiguo:

"¿seguros que esto no es una broma?"Dijo el monarca tras unos breves instantes de asombro, pues el hecho de que su más grande antagonista en el mundo de los vivos estuviera de rodillas ante el pidiendo disculpas, sin rastro de maldad y pidiendo se le sea castigado por sus acciones pasadas, era algo que no se esperaba ni en sueños.

"pues si no me cree haya usted". Dijo el pelo blanco

"¿no dijiste que ibas a ser respetuoso?". Agrego con sarcasmo el moreno de atuendos azules que etava al lado del faraón

"mira quien lo dice." Dijo el ladrón de tumbas

He iniciaron una pequeña pelea parecida a las de Joy y Tristan, lo cual hiso que el joven faraón sonriera y empezara a reírse, aunque apenas se dio cuenta intento controlarse, los dos maleantes se detuvieron y miraron asombrados al tricolor.

"y ahora que le pasa". Dijeron los dos

"chico ahora si te creo que ya no tienes nada de maldad en tu alma, y la verdad debo agradecerles que hayan traído algo de diversión al palacio, ya me estaba volviendo a morir del aburrimiento". Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza para intentar tranquilizar su risa,

"eso significa..."empezó Bakura, "que eres un payaso." termino el otro

"significa que te perdono todo, pero deberás hacer algo para que el resto de los afectados también te perdonen, y también significa que te tardaste demasiado en aparecer".

"fue culpa de él". Dijeron mientras se señalaban mutuamente, lo cual saco más risas del gobernante, en eso vieron una luz dorada que emanaba paz y tranquilidad.

"faraoncito… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?". Dijo con tono sarcástico el albino

"yo no hice nada" respondió atónito el joven.

"Atem, un nuevo mal está despertando, es deber tuyo y de tu nuevo aliado cuidar de sus luces, y entrenarles en sus poderes como hikaris y el los poderes de las sombras, ya que esta amenaza les tiene en la mira, y si desaparecen el mundo entero caerá en caos, se les dará cuerpos físicos para esta misión, sin embargo podrán estar en forma espiritual y tomar posesión de cuerpo cuando crean sea necesario, estén preparados, pronto les enviaremos de vuelta al mundo de los vivos" dijo una voz melodiosa que hiso pensar a los tres se trataba de alguna divinidad.

El amanecer llego a Japón y con él las actividades diarias.

"Yugi te vez muy pensativo" dijo un muchacho con cabello de tiburón a el joven tricolor, que se encontraba algo ocupado con un pedazo de papel enfrente del.

"es porque, me trabe, no sé que mas escribirle en forma de disculpa, ya le puse todas las aventuras que vivimos con Yami, quiero decir Atem, y que he estado ocupado tratando de huir de las fangirls, pero aun así no se que mas ponerle, no creo que suene como escusa por haberme olvidado completamente de escribirle o llamarle, tal vez por eso no ha venido todavía a Japón" respondió, esto dejo con una chispa de curiosidad a los demás

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?," quiso saber el rubio, "y más importante, ¿a quién le estas escribiendo? Y ¿Por qué le has contado todo?" agrego Tea, tratando de ocultar su enojo pero fallando un poco, el adolecente mas bajo la miro y luego sonrió, "Tea, ¿en que condiciones esta el carrusel?, ¿aun funciona?, creo que con eso podría, conseguir alguna respuesta" contesto, la morena capto la indirecta en unos segundos, luego sonrió, " está en perfectas condiciones, y no te preocupes justo hoy le di cuerda, funciona como si fuese nueva, mándale saludos de mi parte" comento su amiga de la infancia , "un momento, ¿¡me estás diciendo que te olvidaste completamente de Yui?!" dijo después de unos segundos mientras se levantaba y golpeaba con ambas palmas el mesa banco del rey de los juegos, este se sonrojo por la pena y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, " ¡pero no del todo!, le llame despues de lo del oricalco y en navidad, y en el cumpleaños" respondió defendiéndose "¿Quién es Yui?" dijo Tristán, "chicos estamos aquí" dijo Joey, "¿Qué sucede?" dijo en modo de saludo un joven alvino que entraba al salón, "sucede que Yugi se olvido completamente de Yui, y le está escribiendo todas nuestras aventuras en modo de disculpa, y para acabar también pone que el carrusel que ella me dio a cuidar está en perfectas condiciones, ¡como si eso fuese a arreglar las cosas!" dijo algo enojada la morena, para después dirigirse a Yugi "mínimo debes llamarle y si realmente le vas a enviar la carta, mas te vale enviarla por paquetería para que llegue rápido". "¡QUIEN ES YUI?" gritaron al unisonó los ex maleantes de la escuela, "ustedes asen mucho alboroto que no ven que la gente intenta concentrarse" dijo un joven alto y de mirada fría, " creo que también pondré a seto y su parque de diversiones en la carta" dijo Yugi en forma de saludo, " ¿¡porque al niño rico y a mí no?!" quiso saber aparentemente ofendido el rubio, "Jono a ti ya te mencione, no olvides que le estoy contando _todo_" respondió el joven, " ¿a mí también me pusiste?" pregunto el alvino, "así es Ryou"dijo el tricolor, "y volvemos a la pregunta inicial, ¿Quién es Yui?" pregunto Tristán, Yugi suspiro y miro a Tea con cara suplicante.

" Yui es la hermana menor de Yugi" empezó antes de ser interrumpida por el joven de mirada inocente, " por 5 minutos", "así es…" iba a continuar la morena cuando todos la detienen "¿Cómo que por 5 minutos?... ¡wowowow! ¡Espera!, ¡¿son gemelos?!" los conocedores de la historia asintieron, "¡¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho nada?!" pregunto algo enojado el rubio, "lo olvide completamente" respondió tímidamente, "¡por dios! ¿¡cómo es posible que te olvides de tu propia hermana?!" gritaron tanto kaiba como Joey, sorprendiendo a todos, " es el apocalipsis" dijo el británico, "bueno es que hace bastante que no la veo, y con todo lo que ha pasado y escapar de las fangirls se me olvido por completo" dijo apenado pero luego oculto su mirada con la sombra de sus mechones dorados, " y aparte de que antes de todo esto me lleve un gran susto, y hasta se poco me di cuenta de que solo era un susto" dijo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de su rostro, "hubo un terremoto grande, y dentro de los muertos nombraron a un Motou, como no le llamaron al abuelo por parte del ministerio para pasarle la tutela de Yui pensé lo peor, sin embargo resulto ser otra persona, y una confusión por parte de los noticieros" comento mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, y sonreía de forma melancólica, "por un momento pensé que realmente me avía quedado solo, y que tendría que poner más flores el día de hoy" agrego todos se le quedaron viendo con asombro, "Yugi recuerda que ustedes tienen un lazo muy especial, también se que hoy es un día duro para ti, y si quieres te podemos acompañar a dejar las flores" dijo tea después de ponerse a la altura de su mejor amigo, el chico asintió levemente, "Arigato, Anzu-chan" respondió mientras levantaba la mirada y volvía a ver la carta, "creo que ustedes también deberían escribirle a Yui, le alegrara saber de ustedes y en especial recibir una carta tuya Tea" comento el joven, todos asintieron, en eso llego el prefecto encargado del grupo, "jóvenes su maestro llegara con algo de retraso pueden hacer lo que sea pero bajo mi supervisión" dijo antes de sentarse en el escritorio, la pandilla se reunió y empezó a escribir las cartas para su nueva amiga.

En México la tarde estaba en sus últimas horas de reinado, y una joven se despedía de su tío y otro anciano al cual ella consideraba su otro abuelo, en el aeropuerto internacional de la capital, y recibía ultimas indicaciones por parte de los adultos,

"entonces repíteme lo que debes hacer" pidió el mayor

"sencillo apenas llegue a los Ángeles marcarle al abuelo y avisar que estoy en camino, aparte de llamarles a ustedes y decirles como estoy y a qué horas sale el siguiente vuelo, apenas llegue a Japón, marcarles y decirles que estoy bien, después dirigirme a casa, una vez dentro informarles a ustedes, portarme bien y pasarla súper en compañía de mi primera familia" dijo mientras sonreía, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, "¿no se te olvida algo?" pidió el anciano de verdadero parentesco con la niña, "mmm… ¡ha sí!, informar a Maxi y vernos en el punto de reunión para entregarle las nuevas cartas.. etto.. ¡Ha! También darle el paquete que me dieron al abuelo, y… siento que algo se me olvida y lo tengo en la punta de la lengua" tras las últimas palabras saco la lengua y puso su vista en la punta de esta, "¡ha sí! Visitar a mi ciber amigo Mokuba y darles los collares a los chicos, pasarla bien con Anzu-chan he ir a visitar a mis padres, ¿vez? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte tío" agrego la niña con su clásica sonrisa de triunfo y despreocupación, "no olvides que cuando las cosas se pongan feas y no encuentres la respuesta…" empezó el otro anciano que estaba con ellos, "yolotl yakana (el corazón te guiara)"termino la joven, a lo cual el otro asintió, en eso se escucho el anuncio del vuelo, "bien nos vemos pronto" dijo antes de salir corriendo a la entrada del avión, "más vale que llame a Solomon para avisarle que Yui va para haya" dijo el anciano más joven antes de retirarse del aeropuerto, después de que el avión desapareciera de la vista, sin embargo el otro anciano se quedo mirando al cielo, "¡todos a los arboles!" grito de pronto por experiencia el otro hiso caso y justo a tiempo porque un fuerte temblor empezó a agrietar y destruir el pavimento, "Nochéhuatl, ¿esa era una señal de esa cosa?" pregunto el anciano más joven, el otro asintió, el tío de la joven miro al cielo, "por favor cuida de los hikaris" rezo al sol.

2.-cartas y aviones parte 2.

El sol se alzaba en el antiguo egipcio del mundo espiritual, donde la mayoría de los habitantes de un palacio se estremecieron pues avían sentido la presencia negativa que avía causado el temblor al otro lado del continente, "faraón, crees que eso haya sido una advertencia por parte de la nueva amenaza" pregunto el ladrón de tumbas, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza, "debemos estar preparados, si eso hiso con un simple movimiento, significa que es más fuerte de lo que esperamos, y si la luz que nos hablo quiere que entrenemos a nuestros hikaris es otra de las razones por las que pienso que esto es una amenaza realmente grande, entre antes estemos con nuestras contrapartes, mejor" respondió el joven gobernante, los otros dos asintieron con las cabezas, y luego entraron al palacio, pero el de menor estatura voltio a ver el sol, _"por favor, que todos estén bien, que mi Aibou esté bien" _ pensó en modo de suplica Asia el astro rey antes de entrar y llamar a sus fieles sacerdotes y darles las noticias.

_ De vuelta a Japón_

Por un pequeño escape de gas los jóvenes salieron a la hora del descanso, ya avían terminado las cartas y decidieron ir a una paquetería para que le llegara pronto la entrega, sin embargo al joven líder se le ocurrió una idea, _"ahora que lo pienso pegassus podría hacer que le llegara más rápido la carta, creo que podría aceptar porque me debe algunos favores" _ pensó el joven "chicos creo que primero voy a llamar a alguien" dijo el joven mientras se detenía y sacaba su teléfono, los demás se quedaron parados y confundidos mientras el joven marcaba cierto número y se colocaba el articular cerca de su cara.

Inicia llamada

¿?: Mancion Pegasus ¿Quién habla?

Yugi: habla Yugi Motou, Rey de los juegos.

¿?: Enseguida le comunico con el señor Pegasus.

*música de fondo*

Pegasus: ¡hola pequeño Yugi!, dime a que se debe este honor.

Yugi: veras me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar en dar un paquete lo más rápido posible a mi hermanita.

Pegasus: ¿tienes una hermanita? Valla eso es nuevo para mí, ¿Cómo se llama?.

Yugi: Yui Akari Motou.

Pegasus: mmm… a pero si se trata de la pequeña y traviesa Yui, ¡claro que puedo ayudarte en eso! De hecho uno de mis subordinados esta en KaibaCorp, y va de salida, le diré que se encuentre contigo y le lleve el paquete sin demora.

Yugi: ¿enserio?

Pegasus: claro.

Yugi: jaja ¡gracias Pegasus! En verdad te lo agradezco bastante.

Pegasus: tómalo como mi disculpa por haberte obligado a participar en el Reino de los Duelistas.

Yugi: no hay problema muchas gracias, ¿te parece bien si lo veo en el parque del reloj en torre?.

Pegasus: si se me hace una excelente idea.

Yugi: está bien entonces lo estaré esperando ¡muchas gracias!, y hasta luego.

Fin de la llamada

Colgó el celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo, al regresar la vista asía el frente se encontró con la caras peligrosamente cerca y enfadadas de los ex brabucones, "¿¡Pegasus?!" gritaron los dos "¿enserio no se te ocurrió a alguien más!" grito Joy, "¿ a quien quería que llamara?" pregunto el joven como escusa, " no sé a Peter pan, al hombre araña, superman, convocar un juego de las sombras y que kuribo la llevara "respondió el güero, a lo que a sus amigos les salió una gotita en la nuca, "es lo de menos, acepto llevarle a Yui las cartas, debemos ver al empleado de Pegasus en el parque del reloj y el la llevara en seguida, les recuerdo que tienen un jet privado" comento el niño a lo que todos decidieron seguir caminando.

Mientras en México otra llamada se estaba llevando a cavo.

¿?: Kame shop ¿en qué puedo servirle?.

¿?: Sugoruko ¿eres tú?

Abuelo: si soy yo, ¿Matlihuatli?

Tío: así es.

Abuelo: jojojo hermano cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti y Yui, ¿Qué sucede?

Tío: bueno primero que nada felicitarte por el excelente trabajo de arqueología que hiciste el año pasado, ha debo avisarte que Yui partió hace unas horas asía los Ángeles, de ahí tomara otro vuelo asía Japón.

Abuelo: eso es fantástico, ¿me pregunto cuánto habrá crecido?.

Tío: no mucho, aparenta ser una niña, lo que sí ha crecido a sido su cabello y gracias a dios eso le quito lo anti gravedad, a excepción de una pequeña estrella en la punta de la cabeza.

Abuelo: bueno entonces será fácil reconocerla, aparte que ya la he estado viendo en las noticias, savia que los dos tendrían mucho éxito en los duelos de monstros.

Tío: así es, ¡ha! ¿solomon aun te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió en las pirámides mayas?

Abuelo: claro que me acuerdo.

Tío: esa cosa esta por volver, ten cuidado.

Abuelo: lo tendré, de hecho ya estoy buscando los códices y papiros.

Tío: eso es bueno, te envié algo de información con Yui, espero llame pronto, te mantendré informado hasta entonces.

Abuelo: entendido, hasta luego, fue un placer volverte a escuchar hermano.

Tío: lo mismo digo.

Fin de la llamada.

"las cosas se pondrán duras, espero todo salga bien" dijeron los dos al colgar el teléfono.

De vuelta con nuestros amigos:

"miren es el subordinado de Pegasus" dijo el joven de ojos violetas, al instante todos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre de gafas y traje elegante que se acercaba a ellos, "el señor Pegasus me mando a recoger un paquete para la señorita Yui de parte del Joven Yugi" dijo el recién llegado, "a qui tiene" dijo el chico mientras le entregaba el sobre con todas las cartas dentro, "¿en cuánto tiempo podrá dárselas?"pregunto el joven, "hoy mismo a mas tardar el anochecer" dijo el uniformado, " wow eso es increíble, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Yugi, el subordinado asintió y se retiro subiendo a un coche y con eso yéndose asía el aeropuerto, pronto vieron pasar el avión con el logotipo de Industrias Ilusión, y un momento después se perdió de vista totalmente, en eso se empezó a nublar y una gran tormenta eléctrica cayó en la ciudad, obligando a todos correr a sus casas, por suerte la casa de Yugi estaba cerca.

Apenas entraron el abuelo les dio unas toallas para que se secaran y luego les dio chocolate caliente para que no se resfriaran, "Yugi acaba de llamar Matlihatl, Yui viene de visita, por lo que su evitación debe quedar limpia" explico el anciano, esto sorprendió a los jóvenes "pero si le acabamos de enviar unas cartas" dijo el albino, "eso es fantástico, debo avisar a mama de que nadie toque el carrusel, y traeré algunas cosas para ayudar a decorar la habitación de Yui" dijo animosamente Tea, "¡empiezo en seguida!" dijo el anfitrión de la casa y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, "nosotros ayudamos" dijeron el resto de la pandilla.

Mientras en Los Ángeles una chica acababa de llamar a Pegasus, avisando que una tormenta eléctrica impedía que su vuelo a Japón pudiera despegar por lo que tendría que esperar un buen rato para poderlo abordar, y el otro le comento que su subordinado acababa de aterrizar en los Ángeles para hacer escala y le entregaría un paquete de parte de su hermano, pronto vio al susodicho, el cual le entrego un sobre grande, justo en ese momento anunciaron que el vuelo asia Japón si despegaría por lo que se pedía los pasajeros abordaran, la joven se despidió y corrió a él.

"ha se me olvido avisar al abuelo y el tío" se dijo una vez dentro del avión, vio que todavía faltaban algunos por abordar y envió mensajes de texto, "y con esto me quede sin saldo" dijo la niña para apagar el aparato y guardarlo, justo a tiempo pues el avión despego, saco el paquete y empezó a ver su contenido.


End file.
